Snow white, Red Wolf, and the Little Pup
by RealRider71
Summary: A one-shot for this year’s Halloween. Weiss walks home during a cold and snowy night, to see her family, her unusual family.


With in a snow covered forest, a figure walked along a stone path, shivering as she made her way to her destination. Unbeknownst to her, two shadows were tracking her, watching her every step, waiting for the right time.

"Ugghhhh, how long is this path?" She groaned. She adjusted her white jacket and checked her watch. 10:30 PM, roughly twenty minutes since she started her trek, and it looks like it's still going to be a long ways before she made it to her home, or rather, their home. "If only, _she_ was here. If I had her, I would be there already, and I could be with her, and hi-" *RUSTLE* Her mini rant was interrupted by a rustle in a bush nearby. Quickly, she turned her head to the source of the sound, only to hear another rustle, along with a growl. Growing concerned, she quickened her pace, the growling getting closer with every step. Now running, she could barely notice the shape of an animal to her right, quite big by the looks of it, and the shape of another to her left, a little smaller. She kept running, until she tripped on a rock jutting out of the ground.

"AHHH!" She fell on the ground with a hard thud. The shadows that ran after her stopped, loooking at the woman who lay on the ground. The bigger one came up first, revealing itself to be a black wolf with red tips at the end of its tail and ears. It's silver eyes looked at the woman, head to toe, and approached her, coming almost face to face with her. She didn't move, not knowing what could happen.

After a deathly silence, the wolf made its move... and licked the woman's face. She laughed, and was kicked again, making her laugh even more. Hahaha!- Please, s-sto-Hahaha! I can't-Hahahahaha!" Her attempts to stop the wolf were futile, until it eventually stopped, and stepped back, allowing the woman to sit up and dust herself off. "Thanks for the excersise lesson, I really needed it," she said sarcastically. The wolf whimpered and bowed its head. "Come on, change out of that form and give me a kiss, Ruby." The wolf looked back up excitedly and started changing. Soon, the wolf turned into a woman, with black hair that ended in red tips, and pale skin. Her wolf ears and tail still remained. Ruby Rose is her name, and she is the wife of the woman, Weiss Rose. She smiled and gave Weiss a kiss. "Has Garnet been practicing?"

"Yes, he has, dear, he's been really getting the hang of changing," Ruby answered. "Come on out, sweetie, show Weiss what you've learned." The smaller shape came out, a white wolf with red tips on the end. He was Garnet Rose, Ruby and Weiss' son, who is also a werewolf like his mom. He changed as well, turning into a 5 year old who had the same hair as his wolf form, with the same ears and tail.

"Did you see that, Mother? I can finally change on my own now," he asked excitedly.

"Yes, son, you clearly can. And I'm more than proud of that," Weiss replied. Garnet came up and was given a kiss on the head by his mother. "And how could I forget my lovely wife?" She have another kiss to Ruby. "Now let's go home, it's freezing and I'm sore from that fall." Ruby and Garnet nodded and changed into their wolf forms, Weiss climbing on top of Ruby, and ran to their home.

 **Later**

The Rose family sat in front of the fireplace of their cabin, relaxing as the flames warmed them up. Garnet lay in his mother's lap, snuggling closely as she held her son close to her.

"So how has the outside world been lately, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if you must know, my company has been growing for a while, stocks have been going up, and more of the same business."

"That's good, that's good. Anything changed for werewolves?"

"Not really. I mean, wolf/human relationships are still forbidden. Doubt that will ever change."

"I still worry about us, Garnet especially. If the Elder Wolf Council found out about our relationship, they might punish me in the worst way possible. And if they found out about Garnet... I get so scared about what they'll do to him. And you, you'll be-"

"Hush, now," Weiss cut in. "That will never happen, Qrow made sure of that. That's why we're in this secluded cabin in the first place, no one will know about it. And with Winter using her skills from the military to make sure that this place stays off the map, we'll be fine. Stop your worrying, honey, neither the council or the outside world will know about us, and about him." Weiss looked down on Garnet and petted his hair, his ears twitching in response.

"Okay, I'll stop, but I still want to make sure Garnet is safe, I care about him most of all."

"I do too, Ruby, and we'll make sure he is safe, even if that means risking our lives to do so. He's our treasure, and we don't want to lose that."

"I love you so much, Weiss."

"I love you too, Ruby. You and Garnet are my world."

 ** _Later, in a dream_**

 _Weiss stood in front of a judge in a massive courtroom. Her relationship with Ruby had been uncovered, and she and Garnet had been taken to the Elder Wolf Council, while Weiss had been arrested, leading her to her appearance in the court._

 _"Weiss Schnee, you have been in a relationship with a werewolf for almost twenty years."_

 _"We're married, and my name is Weiss Rose, the name I took when I_ _married her."_

 _"Ms. Schnee, marriages between werewolves and humans, let alone relationships, are strictly illegal under federal law. And you know the punishment for such a thing as this," the judge said._

 _"Kill her! She slept with a disgusting mutt!" a voice in the audience shouted, prompting others to shout negative words and names at the white haired woman. Meanwhile, all of her family and friends from Beacon University were looking at her with disappointment expressions._

 _"Order! Order in the court!" the judge shouted to quell the crowd._

 _"Your Honor, I know what I did was wrong, but that doesn't mean I'll suck up to you or anyone else. I will, however, say this: I love my wife, and I love my son, more than anything else in the world, and no punishment you hand out to me will ever change that," Weiss said in a stern tone._

 _"Well, be that as it may, you know the sentence for your relationship with a werewolf, as well as having a child with her." Before the judge could deal out Weiss' sentence, her vision changed. And she now stood in a cave. In the cave we're three elders, each looking down on Ruby. She turned her head to see a whole crowd of people, some in their wolf forms, and all were ready to tear her wife apart. She wanted to scream, until one of the elders spoke up._

 _"Ruby Rose, your relationship with the human known as Weiss Schnee-"_

 _"Rose, her name is Weiss Rose."_

 _"SILENCE! You have violated one of our most sacred rules, and on top of that you had a cub with her."_

 _"That disgusting hybrid who should've been put down," another elder added._

 _"That 'hybrid' is my son, Garnet, and he is not disgusting, he is the sweetest boy you'll ever meet, and don't think for one second you'll-"_

 _"Great Elders," a voice cut in. Ruby and Weiss turners their heads to a horrific sight. In the arms of two other werewolves, a badly beaten 18 year old Garnet Rose. "We have caught the hybrid trying to escape the forest. He was a fighter, but he was no match for our strongest warriors."_

 _"Garnet," Ruby barely said._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry," he coughed. He was thrown on the floor by the two werewolves, where the others looked on him with utter disgust._

 _"Look at him."_

 _"He has human blood."_

 _"We must kill him, and any other potential hybrids."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"Ruby Rose, your son is a hybrid of human and werewolf. His mere existence violates everything we stand for, and as such must be put down."_

 _"No!" Ruby shouted. "Please, don't kill him, kill me. Let him go, leave him be, he didn't do anything."_

 _"Mom," Garnet groaned._

 _"Ruby," Weiss whispered through tears._

 _"You will be executed at dawn in front of all our people, as an example to those who wish to pursue a relationship with the humans."_

 _"No," Weiss exhaled, before her vision changed, this time in an open area of the woods, where Ruby and Garnet stood on a large rock, with around two dozen people standing below, waiting for their execution._

 _"Ruby and Garnet Rose, by the will of the Elder Wolf Council, you will be executed for the crimes committed against your people. Have you any last words?" a werewolf said._

 _"Only for you to go to hell," Garnet growled._

 _"Garnet, please," Ruby cut in. "I will say this: this will not change the love I carry for my wife and son. And that love will only grow stronger when we see each other again. Even in death, the love for your family will never die with you. It'll carry on with you wherever you go, forever." She held the necklace that Weiss gave her when they were separated, which held a picture of her, her wife, and Garnet when he was a baby._

 _"That's some inspiring words, Rose, but now we must continue with the execution. The deaths of these two shall be a warning to all of our kin that violate our sacred laws to this degree," an elder wolf said. He nodded to two other wolves, who nodded back and walked behind the mother and son with swords in hand._

 _Weiss stood beside them, in utter horror, unable to act as the wolves raised their blades... and sunk them in Ruby and Garnet, exiting through the front of their chests. The two spit up blood as they loooked down on their fatal wounds, collapsing when they were removed from their bodies. They turned to face the sky as their lives faded away._

 _"M-Mom, I'm-I'm sorry I couldn't r-run from them," Garnet coughed, looking to his mom._

 _"It's o-o-okay, sweetie, I-I'm not mad." Ruby looked back at him and slowly grabbed his hand. "At least, we'll get to see your mother again, we'll be reunited as a family again. Who knows, we may even see your grandma, wouldn't that be nice?"_

 _"I, guess so."_

 _"And I'll be sure to bake the biggest, tastiest ba-*cough* batch of cookies you've had."_

 _"I love you, Mom."_

 _"I love you too Garnet. I love you so,_ _so much."_

 _Weiss collapsed on her knees, a face of absolute despair as her wife and son, the most important people in her entire life, bled out on the hard rock, and died."_

 _"No, no, no, no, no... nononononononononononononoNONONONONONO-"_

"No!" She shouted, springing up from her bed.

"Mother?" She looked to the side to see Garnet alongside the bed, tilting his head.

"Garnet, what are you doing, shouldn't you be in bed, it's late."

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare, that I was taken from you by some bad people, and they called me bad names. They killed you and Mom in front of me." Weiss was stunned. He had a similar nightmare to the one she had, except he had to witness his moms dying in front of him. She grabbed him and pulled him into the bed with her.

"Ohhhh, son, I know how you feel, I had the same nightmare."

"Really?" Garnet asked, surprised.

"Yes, dear, I was called bad names in my nightmare, and... I had to see you and Ruby die in front of my eyes. I was horrified beyond belief to see you two, my beloved wife and son, be killed. But it was just a dream, and something that will never happen."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We will make sure that never happens, no one outside of our most trusted circle will know about us. Aunt Winter, Qrow, your mom and me, we'll do anything and everything to ensure we stay safe. To ensure _you_ stay safe, above all else, because you're our treasure, and we can't lose our treasure. Now, let's get to sleep, we have a big day to spend with each other tomorrow."

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Garnet. I love you so, so much." She kissed the top of her son's head, and lied to sleep with him, forgetting her nightmare in favor of the day she'll spend with her family.

 **A/N: So, where have I been this entire time? Well chilling for a good chunk of the summer, and consequently getting lazy, for starters, but that's not all. Lately, I've been looking for a job, and going to college, but wait, there's more. I'm currently looking for a new computer and my family and I are moving to a new place, so I started packing all my things, making it busier and taking more time from writing, which I will now do on my phone since I'm searching for a computer. So that messed up my schedule, but now I have at least some free time to write a some shot. This will be a Halloween one shot because I have been drained of most of my energy to write due to the previously mentioned events, but I have at least some left, and I realized this is a really long A/N, and I'll just stop to say, I'm sorry for such a long hiatus, and I'll hope I can post something new very soon.**


End file.
